Spectacles
by Ice Wings of Paradise
Summary: I've never really realised how much of an annoyance wearing glasses could be. So when I accidentially smash my pair, I go out to get another. Excpet there was this annoying guy with silver hair and wide glasses... KabutoXOC. Rated T for language. R and
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Yes, I'm not dead! I've just been collecting Naruto stuff and role playing… Anyway, it's been WAAAY to long since I've done any actual writing… And this one seemed so good! I promise that I'll try and update at least once a week! If I don't… heckle me!

Disclaimer: I'll get my buds to do this.

Itachi: Hmph. *drums*

Deidara: Fathom owns nothing about Naruto! Un!

Me: Except for some plushies, DVDs, games… Heheheh…

Deidara: … Un?

Me: Erm, anyway, onto the story!

*****

It all started when I stepped on my glasses.

"Shit," I mumbled. I was busy pulling my red hair up into my signature look, two pig tails. I quickly did the last one up and picked up the remainders. Shit. They're completely ruined. Luckily I only needed them for reading, but still. I remembered that I had a spare pair lurking in my room, I searched, rummaged and pilged around my room. Then I remembered that those _were_ my spare glasses. I swore again.

I concluded that I needed to get a new pair, and quick, because I had a mission starting in a few hours. So, I strapped my ninja headband around my head.

I looked into my mirror and saw a girl scowling back at me. She wore a black kimono style top, and black pants. Her hair was flame red, her eyes as dark as ebony. Her messy fringe covered her hitai ate, the symbol barely seen.

The symbol of a music note.

Yep, I live in the Sound Village.

I know, every other village goes "Uh no! It's a Sound ninja! She'll kill us because we come from somewhere else! Kage, save us!" Well, not all of us are like that. Take me. I hate fighting. I only became a ninja for the crazy stuff that can happen if you use a jutsu. But my sister on the other hand, whoa. She volunteered for a mission that she knew she will definitely die on, but she still took it. Foolish Tsuki.

Yeah, my sister went to the Chuunin exams and never returned. You know, the one with the bells? I didn't really care, but mom and dad were. They were so upset, they could barely eat.

I locked up, and ventured out into the street. It was sunset, my favourite time of the day. I strode down the street, slipping through the crowd. I wasn't a very good ninja; I could barely do ninjutsu and I nearly break my whole body trying to do tai jutsu. The only technique I could do was gen, and even I wasn't the best at that.

I saw the optometrist shop, and I went inside.

The shop was barely crowded. Because of the recent attack on Konoha, money was tight. I could've participated, but I was simply too lazy to do anything. After all, I'm only one ninja.

I went to a rack, and saw a pair that I immediately liked. The trim was as red as my hair, and the lenses were small, just the way I like it. I picked them up, and saw that they were meant for reading. The price was good as well. I tried them on. They looked really good.

"Those glasses look horrible on you," someone said.

I turned around, anger seeping into my veins. The person who spoke wore a huge pair of glasses, and wore a strange purple outfit. The hitai ate was around hid head. The only thing I liked about him was his hair. It was the colour of stars, pulled back into a short pony tail. Small bangs touched the brim of his glasses. Other than that, I hated the person immediately.

"Well, you could talk. Your ones make your face look like a prune," I retorted.

The man laughed. "Nice comeback. But seriously, don't get them. The colour doesn't suit you, and the small lenses don't emphasis your eyes."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" I nearly shouted. People were giving us looks.

"Nothing. Your eyes are actually really nice. They're a good contrast with your hair. "but those glasses are more meant for fat old ladies who can barely read."

"Well, I like them, and no stranger is going to stop me." I grabbed them, and went to the counter. I quickly paid them and glanced back at the silver haired man. I could barely hear him say the word.

"Ranga."

THAT got me. No one teased my hair. NO ONE.

I stormed out of the shop and trudged back home. People saw that I was angry, so a path was swiftly made.

I unlocked the door and entered my tiny apartment in one swift move, and collapsed on my bed.

Man, I hate stepping on my glasses.

Yep, I now it was short, but here's the deal. More reviews, more updates longer chapters! So, click the nice big green button. Can't believe they got rid of my lovely purple button. T.T

Anyway, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, readers! As I'm typing, my Internet isn't working (Damn you Cirrus!), so this will probably be a bit late. I'm also gonna really push myself on this chapter, to satisfy your guys thirst for reading. So, here we go!

I don't own Naruto. If I did, the Akatsuki would rule the world and Sasuke would've died along with Zabuza and Haku.

***

I laid on my couch, exasperated, when my alarm went off.

I groaned, and sat up. I knew what that alarm was for. Time for me to get my mission. Other ninja would be thrilled, but not me. I prefer sleeping and eating. You know, normal human habits.

I grabbed my new glasses, and tried them on. I don't care what that guy said. I look good in my glasses. They make me look sophisticated. Although, the red did clash with my hair…

I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking? I'm not one of those girls who need to get everything on them right. I'm a ninja! I'm meant to be hard and emotionless, a killing machine. I'm meant to do whatever is required of me, no matter how much I hate it or complain.

I went outside, locked my door and breathed in deeply. For some strange reason, I have to report at night. Some bullshit about being stealthy and no one is meant to know. I trudged down the nearly empty street. The people around me gave me incredulous looks, but I didn't care. Who cares about some person who will probably never see you again? It's kinda like that guy with the glasses.

I saw a low, flat building appear. I knew it was the HQ for most ninja, but I actually hated the place. They had all these banners, saying 'FOR THE VILLAGE!' and 'ALL FOR LORD OROCHIMARU!'. I pretty much mentally spew every time I see those banners.

I went into the building. It was dark brown, and it reminded me of a gym, with those disgusting banners. No one was in here except for one guy at the long desk.

I strode up to the guy at the desk. He was pale, even paler than me, with greasy black hair. His eyes were dark as well, although not as dark as mine. I had a theory that if Orochimaru had a love child, this guy was it. I couldn't help but smirk; I really love annoying this guy.

"Well well, if it isn't Daiju himself. I can see your tan is going very nicely; you're actually white!"

Daiju scowled. Me 1, Daiju 0.

"Shut up, Koroi. I had a bad enough job teaching you, I don't need your feedback about my appearance."

"Sorry. Forgot that you're so easy to get angry." I replied, a smile breaking across my face. "Anyway, I was told I had a mission."

Now it was Daiju's turn to smirk. "Oh yes. A rank. You have to spy in Konoha and report anything extreme."

I groaned. I hated spying missions. My red hair made me so conspicuous.

"But, why me? Why not send some other ninja? You should know how much I suck! I mean, you fricken taught me!"

"Because everyone else is taken. They were told they wouldn't get to do any missions for a month if they participate." Daiju smirked. "Too bad you didn't participate."

I swallowed back the string is swear words that were threatening to burst out of my mouth. "Well, if I got no other choice…"

"There's the Koroi I know. Nice to have you back. Luckily for you, you won't be doing this all alone. You'll have someone to accompany you."

I raised an eyebrow. This was unexpected.

"You'll be doing this with Kabuto Yakushi."

I grew very still. Kabuto Yakushi was a legend; almost as great as Orochimaru himself. Although I'd never admit it, I kinda admire him.

"Alrighty then, where is he?"

Daiju smiled suspiciously, which I immediately suspected.'

"Right behind you."

I jumped violently when I felt the presence of someone right behind me. Of course, a normal ninja would've got a kunai and tried to kill them, but hey. I was no ordinary ninja.

I turned around and looked at Kabuto. He wore a strange purple outfit, and wore large glasses. His silver hair was tied back.

"FUCK NO! NOT YOU!!" I screamed in his face. He took a step back at the sudden volume of my voice.

"Heh heh. Well, if it isn't Little Miss Ranga." he said, smiling.

I resisted the urge to punch him.

"Well, it seems you two have already met. You best be going off now. Ta ta!" Daiju said.

I realized that I really, really hated Daiju. And Kabuto.

"Come on Prune," I said. "We best be starting for Konoha now."

"Ladies first," Kabuto said. Gah. I hated chivalry.

***

Well, it wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, bit at least it's out! Now old Red Head has a name! Koroi! I think it means 'Black' in Japanese… But if you have any other ideas for her name, please tell me!

Lady of Summer Haze: Thanks! Hope this was a bit more… I'm trying!

AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007: Yeah.. Poor Koroi. Will she find romance? Find out, in around 10 chapters! XD


End file.
